The Chickening
"The Chickening" is the fifth episode of the first season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 11, 2013. It was written by Nick Jones and directed by Andrew McCarthy. Synopsis When her sighting of a legendary feral chicken polarizes the inmates, Larry wonders if Piper is getting too absorbed in the "fishbowl" of prison life. Plot Present While relaxing in the exercise yard, Piper sees a chicken. When she mentions it in passing, Red recounts her dream of cooking a proper chicken and offers a gift to the person who catches the chicken. Larry discovers that Alex gave Piper's name to the Feds. To keep Piper focused on life beyond prison, Larry lies to her. Polly Harper arranges for Piper to take a business call for their business, PoPi, but Piper skips it to chase the chicken. Morello ends her relationship with Nicky. Sophia asks Sister Ingalls for estrogen pills, but she refuses. The overloaded chapel ceiling collapses from a heavy cross Pennsatucky tried to hang, despite being forbidden to by Chaplain Royce. The prisoners work to clean up and repair the damage. Miss Claudette starts researching her legal appeal. Bennett and Daya pass notes to each other. Aleida advises her daughter to date another guard who can do her favors. ... Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Aleida Diaz and Dayanara Diaz Daya's little sister flushes a Barbie doll down the toilet, and an angry Aleida talks to her about how money doesn't grow on trees. She comes out dressed fancily, and says, "Bye, I'm eating oysters, bitches". Daya comes home to a hungry sister because she cannot go to the kitchen to make her own food due to drug business going on. Daya goes into the kitchen, and Aleida stops Cesar from telling Daya to make mac and cheese by shaming him for being a child and “wearing Superman undies”. He then gives Daya money to buy her little sister some real food. Later, all of Aleida's children visit her in jail after she has taken the fall for Cesar. Aleida talks about him the whole time and is standoffish to her kids. Daya calls her out about her parenting, and Aleida accuses her of sleeping with Cesar. Out of anger towards her mother, she goes home and has a steamy make out session with Cesar. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present 01x05, Sophia, Sister.jpg 01x05, Pornstache, Inmates,jpg 01x05, Taystee, Poussey.jpg 01x05, Nicky.jpg 01x05, Piper, Gina, Norma, Red.jpg 01x05, Alex.jpg Flashback TBA Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Danielle Brooks as Taystee *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Beth Fowler as Sister Ingalls *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Taryn Manning as Pennsatucky *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Todd Susman as Howard Bloom *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Special Guest Stars *Pablo Schreiber as George Mendez Co-Stars *Joanna P. Adler as Chaplain Royce *Uzo Aduba as Crazy Eyes *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller *Adriana Camposano as Lucy Diaz *Berto Colon as Cesar *Jackie Cruz as Flaca *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Alison Fernandez as Eva Diaz *Lolita Foster as C.O. Maxwell *Brianna Gonzalez as Christina Diaz *Diane Guerrero as Maritza *Kathryn Kates as Amy Kanter-Bloom *Selenis Leyva as Gloria *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Barbara Rosenblat as Miss Rosa *Abigail Savage as Gina *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman Other *Elizabeth Clark as Inmate *Eric J Carlson as Corrections Officer (uncredited) *Emily Ann Garcia as Latina Inmate (uncredited) *Nicholas Daniel Gonzalez as Emiliano Diaz (uncredited) *Shannon Hamm as Heroin Mill Worker (uncredited) *Cristina J. Huie as Loretta (uncredited) *Beth Katehis as Inmate (uncredited) *Josephine Pizzino as Inmate Doing Tai Chi Chuan (uncredited) *Amanda M. Rodriguez as Inmate (uncredited) *Samantha Suzanne Sweed as Inmate (uncredited) Crew *Vincent Accardi - Construction Coordinator *Michal Bigger - Department Head Make-up *Mark A. Burley - Consulting Producer *Jeff Cahn - Assistant Editor *Oliver Cary - A Camera Operator *John Chamberlin - Re-Recording Mixer *Doug Coleman - Special Effects Coordinator *Lizzie Collector - Additional Set Costumer *Seth Copans - Script Supervisor *Gracie Cox - Additional Set Costumer *Jen Cox - Production Accountant *Vanja Černjul - Director of Photography *Angel De Angelis - Department Head Hairstylist *Scott Doherty - Music *Adam Donnelly - Production Coordinator *Jennifer Euston - Casting Director *Emily Evashevski - Second Assistant Director *Bruce Gilbert - Music Supervisor *Jason Graham - Second Assistant Director *Arturo Guzman - Post Production Supervisor *Barbara Hause - Wardrobe Supervisor *Sian Heder - Staff Writer *Tara Herrmann - Co-Producer *Sara Hess - Co-Executive Producer *Chryss Hionis - Set Decorator *Petr Hlinomaz - B Camera Operator *Maarten Hofmeijer - Music Editor *Jordan Jacobs - Art Director *Brandon Jay - Music *Nick Jones - Writer, Staff Writer *Karen M. Kane - First Assistant Director *Piper Kerman - Executive Consultant *John Kincade - Sound Supervisor *Jenji Kohan - Executive Producer *Gary Lennon - Supervising Producer *Matt Lilley - Music Clearance *Andrew McCarthy - Director *Lauren Morelli - Staff Writer *Andy Nelson - Loader *Emer O'Callaghan - Casting Assistant *John Oates - Gaffer *Chris Philp - Re-Recording Mixer *Lauri Pitkus - Location Manager *David Price - Unit Production Manager *Marco Ramirez - Executive Story Editor *Jennifer Rogien - Costume Designer *Dennis Salomone, Sr. - Transportation Captain *Diana Salzburg - Assistant Set Director *Gwendolyn Sanford - Music *Matthew Selkirk - Digital Imaging Technician *Michael Shaw - Production Designer *Chris Skutch - Key Grip *Michael S. Stern - Editor *Jonathan Talbert - Co-Producer *Neri Kyle Tannenbaum - Producer *Michael Trim - Director, Co-Executive Producer *Lisa I. Vinnecour - Co-Executive Producer *Hartley Voss - Script Coordinator *Rachael Weinzimer - Property Master *Joseph White - Sound Mixer *Michael Wise - Post Production Coordinator }} Trivia * First appearance of Lucy Diaz. * First appearance of Eva Diaz. * First appearance of Emiliano Diaz. * First appearance of Christina Diaz. * First appearance of Cesar. * First appearance of Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett. * First appearance of Chaplain Royce. * The joke ending in the punchline "he's not an eggplant, he's retarded" is delivered by three different characters in three different episodes. This is the second time the punchline was used. The first was by Red in "Tit Punch". The next was by Nicky in "Can't Fix Crazy". Music *The Velvet Underground - Sunday Morning (Opening scenes) *Sanford/Jay/Doherty - The Magical Mystery Chicken (OST) (Piper chasing the chicken) *Chicken (children song) (Credits) Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aleida's Flashback Category:Daya's Flashback Category:Articles needing plots